The Warmest Heart
by Anypony
Summary: Pepper Mint OC , a young filly from Stalliongrad, must leave her home and go to Ponyville where she meets a colt named Desert Sun. Their relationship twists and turns throughout time. I recommend you read my first fan fic before reading this one due to the way there are some plot points that are influenced by it. However it is not necessary to understand the story or major points.


The Warmest Heart

Chapter 1: The Coldest Night

It was a bitterly cold night in the city of Stalliongrad. Everypony was trying to keep warm yet with the ailing homes most ponies of Stalliongrad had, it was exceptionally difficult. One family in particular, the mint family, would feel the coldest of all. Pepper mint was a young filly that had grown up in the Stalliongrad industrial district and had become accustomed to the cold and the poverty the city had. She was a smart and carefree filly that had aspirations of becoming a nurse one day. She had always been called the diamond in the snow for her exceptionally beauty. She had an icy blue coat with a long and flowing dark blue mane; although many told her of her beauty, she always remained humble and never flaunted her gift.

Her father and mother were, like most ponies in Stalliongrad, poor and not well educated. However in spite of the harsh poverty the family had, they always stuck together. Pepper's father was a factory pony and had to work many hours everyday. In the winters times were especially tough because many factories had to cut jobs since fewer ponies would go out and buy goods in such severe cold. Because of this, Pepper's father had to work extra hours just to keep his job.

Pepper was sitting on her mother's lap when her father entered the house. He had a somber and grim look on his face and said nothing when he entered. Pepper's mother noticed this and asked Pepper to get up for a moment while she talked to him. The two whispered for a bit before Pepper's mother had heard what had happened. Tears began rolling down Pepper's mother's cheeks after she heard the news. Pepper became confused as to why her mother was crying and her father was in such a grim mood.

"Papa, what is wrong?"

Her father looked over to Pepper and trotted over to her. He began to stroke her long, blue mane.

"Everything is alright my angel; do not worry about a thing." Pepper had never seen her father shed a tear until that night. Although he tried as hard as he could, his heart melted looking into Pepper's big blue eyes. He quickly turned away to hide his emotional weakness and stepped into the one bedroom in the house. Pepper's mother soon followed and closed the door behind her. The two came out about half an hour later and were both in a serious mood.

"Pepper, pack up your things, we must leave tonight," Pepper's mother said.

"Momma why must we leave?" Pepper was becoming very confused and didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Do as you are told Pepper." Pepper's father was in a stern and solemn mood, a high contrast to the joyous and friendly tone he usually had when around Pepper. Pepper did as she was told and gathered up her few things she owned. Once the family had all that they could carry they left their home and never looked back.

"Why are we leaving Papa?" Pepper's father disregarded the question and kept trudging through the deep snow Stalliongrad seemed to have for three straight months.

"Momma what is wrong?" Pepper's mother looked down at her daughter yet did not say anything either.

As the three made their way to the border of Stalliongrad, Pepper looked back and could not help but shed a tear for the place she had called home for ten years. She did not know why she had to leave but her father had always told her to be strong and do not give up on yourself or your family. She turned back around and looked into the bitter cold wilderness that lay ahead and took a gulp to repress the tears.

The path out of Stalliongrad was one of pure anguish; the ground had at least six inches of snow and in most places more. The actual path designated for ponies to walk on was nearly impossible to distinguish from the regular ground; this, along with the searing cold made the trek nearly unbearable. Even with the heavy coats and winter clothes the family had brought, the nearly -20 degree night was intensely bitter against all parts of their bodies.

"We will go to Cold Hoof and spend the night there." Pepper's father made most decisions in the family yet he always listened to his wife before doing anything. Pepper's mother nodded and they continued on the snowy path. Pepper had become extremely cold and needed something to warm her up.

"Momma, I am so cold." Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"Be patient my dear, we will be warm soon enough."

Pepper turned her head back down and continued lumbering through the deep snow. Hours passed before the family finally spotted a group of lanterns in the distance; this was the small village of Cold Hoof. The family came into the village and looked for an inn to spend the night in. Luckily, one was open and had rooms to offer. The family spent the night and made sure to get up early the next morning.

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2: The Truth

The bitter cold had eased a bit and the visibility had been restored which meant the group could travel much faster now. The family headed out to brave the cold once again yet today they were determined to go as far as possible because the next town was at least a two days' worth of travel. The group pulled and trudged and gave every ounce of strength to make it as far as possible yet they were still stuck out in the snow by nightfall. Pepper's father looked around, "This is where we will stay."

There were many trees and much of the snowfall was being blocked because of them. The family started to make an igloo and eventually a nice enclosed home was created. The igloo provided much resistance against the now frigid temperatures and could house a small fire in the middle of it. The three family members sat in silence for a while before Pepper's curiosity came to a boiling point.

"Papa, where are we traveling to?"

Pepper's father turned to her and stared for a couple seconds. He looked over at his wife who shook her head in agreement and finally said, "We are going to Ponyville."

'Ponyville', Pepper thought- her new home. She had heard about this place; there were apple farms and clean air and less poverty than Stalliongrad had. However the path to there was still a couple days' worth of travel and she knew the trek would be cold and difficult. Yet she was elated at the thought of living in such a new and exciting place; she always wanted to see what a small town was like and experience the quaintness of it all. Pepper's father interrupted her thoughts when he said, "But only you and your mother will go. I will get you there but I must return to Stalliongrad afterwards."

These sentences hit Pepper like a ton of bricks.

"Papa! No! You must stay with me and momma!" Pepper's eyes began to swell with tears.

"I cannot. I will send bits to help you and your mother but I must continue my work in Stalliongrad to help you."

Pepper's heart was ripping in half; she had always been her father's little angel and now he was telling her he would probably never see her again after he leaves her in Ponyville.

"But Papa", her sentence was cut short, "No. This is how it must be. No tears my angel. You must be strong and continue your life." Pepper's father was trying to hold back tears himself. Pepper looked at him with her big blue eyes in the hope this was all not true and that they all would not have to be separated. However this was not the case; Stalliongrad had become increasingly desperate for jobs and money and Pepper's father could not support the whole family anymore. He still made enough money for himself and a bit on the side yet this was not enough to raise Pepper like he wanted to. He had always wished Pepper would be able to get a decent education and not have to work in the squalor of Stalliongrad. That is why he finally decided to pack up and guide her and her mother to a place where education could be achieved much more easily.

The rest of the night was silent and none of the family said a peep. This was Pepper's new life and like her father said, she must live it.

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Colder than Death

The family awoke early in the morning to start their hike towards the last village before Ponyville. The trail had much less snow and ice on it now and was much easier to hike. Pepper was still extremely upset over the fact she had to leave her father once this journey was over. It felt as if part of her heart had died when her father had said those fateful words to her last night.

The group came upon a frozen-over lake that could be avoided but would take up much time to do so. Pepper's father looked over to his wife who nodded at him back- they were going to cross it.

"Be careful, I will guide you on it but make absolute certainty you follow in my hoof steps." Pepper's father had never seemed more serious in his life.

The group made their way onto the ice; a crack here and there yet for the most part there was no threat. The group was now out in the middle of the ice and the threat was increasing. Pepper's father realized this and had to make choices as to where to step faster. The ice was creaking more and more and the fear of the situation began to truly sink in for Pepper. Suddenly, the ice gave way.

Pepper's mother fell straight through and was gasping for air and trying to get out of the frigid water. Her husband leaped and tried to pull her up but it was no use; if he tried to pull her up he would just slide on the ice and fall in too. Pepper was bawling and shouting trying to encourage her mother to get up out of the ice. Pepper's mother soon became too much in a state of shock to realize what she was doing and finally her body became loose. She sank with air bubbling out of her snout.

Pepper screamed and cried hysterically at the sight of her own mother dying. It was a horrific scene which nopony would ever want to see. Pepper's father grabbed her and held her tight against his warm chest.

"Shhh… Shhhh." He tried to sedate Pepper but it was to no avail. Pepper was going ballistic and couldn't fathom the amount of pain she was feeling at the moment. The tears were pouring out of Pepper's eyes and couldn't be contained. However the two ponies had to get off the ice quickly- it had begun to crack even more. Pepper's father had to grab Pepper due to the way she was too emotionally devastated to move. The two ponies made it off the ice and stopped on the bank of the lake.

"Pepper, look at me. You, you are my strong filly. You have always been. Your mother, she is gone; I cannot change what has happened and neither can you. But, your mother's blood pumps in your veins. She lives on in you and always will. She is right here." Pepper's father pointed to her heart. "I know you will make her proud one day and be everything she dreamed she could be. She will always watch over you and guide you through life." Pepper's sobbing calmed for a moment while she looked up at her father.

"Will you stay with me Papa?" Pepper couldn't perish the thought of losing both her parents.

"Yes. It will be hard, but I will try my best to find work in Ponyville."

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too my angel." With that the two hugged and the warm tears from her father's face dripped down onto Pepper's forehead.

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4: The Last Trail

The two ponies made their way back onto the trail to the final village before Ponyville. It was an easy hike that required little effort to go on and the scenery around it actually calmed Pepper a bit. The snow-covered trees seem to glisten in the sun and the air had picked up in temperature. Soon after a couple hours of hiking the two finally came to the small village of Stableton. There were a couple places to eat and buy supplies but that was about it. There were no inns there so Pepper and her father were going to have to make their own shelter again tonight.

The two bought some food and water and headed out of Stableton. There was not much of a journey left and Pepper could practically imagine the new town she was about to live in.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and the air was beginning to chill back down. However instead of being -20 like in Stalliongrad it was a brisk 25. However with the increase in temperature came the lack of snow the two had to work with. Because of this the two had to use pine tree branches and brush to make a temporary structure strong enough to get through the bitter night. Pepper turned over to her father and looked at his big brown eyes.

"Papa."

"Yes Pepper?"

Pepper hesitated for a moment, "oh never mind." She was too afraid to ask the question she wanted to ask. She knew it wasn't the time for it. It was best if they both got some sleep; it had been a horrendous day.

The two ponies awoke with a renewed sense of vigor after yesterday's tragedy. Although Pepper was still extremely hurt over it, she knew her mother would want her to continue the trek to Ponyville where she could truly bloom and become successful. The two packed up their things and made the last day's trip to Ponyville. The air was fresh and clean and had songs of birds ringing through it. Pepper had never heard so many birds- they hardly ever came through the city. The trail had become less and less snow covered and had only about an inch or so of snow on it after about an hour of hiking.

Finally, they made it. The town of prosperity and opportunity lay in front of Pepper. It was a beautiful little town that came right out of a fairy tale she had thought of. There were ponies merrily walking around and talking to one another; she could see other fillies prancing around and enjoying the snow. Pepper started to cry because of how wonderful this place seemed. She had survived the days of cold and snow and had gone through the ultimate pain; however she knew her new life would not be an easy one and would involve much adversity like her trek through the snow.

The two ponies had made their way into town when a couple ponies started to notice them. Pepper and her father didn't exactly fit in fashion wise- both had on extremely heavy coats suited for mountain climbing while the other ponies were trotting around in simple coats and sweaters. Along with this, both were carrying loads of supplies and gear which seemed very uncommon for the ponies of Ponyville. A pony approached them and said, "So are you two ponies not from around these parts?"

Pepper's father looked sternly at the pony since that's how most Stalliongrad ponies looked at each other. "Yes."

The other pony had a bit of fear and stepped back a bit and said, "Well umm if you need help or anything just uhhh ask somepony."

"Got it." Pepper's father looked like a stone wall compared to the other ponies in Ponyville who were happy and merry. The pony backed away and muttered something to his friend.

"Papa, can I go have fun with the other fillies?" Pepper was so enthusiastic about this new and exciting place.

"I'm sorry Pepper, but we must find a place to stay first, then we can have fun for the rest of the day!" Pepper was so excited to meet all the new fillies and colts around town; there were so many and they all seemed very fun to be with.

End of Chapter 4

Chapter 5: The New Life

It had been three months since Pepper and her father had first come into Ponyville and life had begun to look good for both of them. Although Pepper had missed the cut off for school to start, she would start that fall and couldn't wait to meet all the other fillies and colts. Spring had sprung and Pepper was able to participate in the Winter Wrap Up celebration which she absolutely adored. It seemed as though life could not have been better for a filly. She was happy, her father had found a decent job, and Pepper was sure her mother was looking down and smiling for what the two had accomplished.

Pepper was given some money from her father to go have a sweet treat down at Sugar Cube Corner. Pepper rarely ever had treats back in Stalliongrad since they were always so expensive. However here things didn't cost as much since they didn't have to be shipped all the way up north and Pepper took full advantage of this when it came to candy and sweets. Her absolute favorite was chocolate mousse because it reminded her of what her mother would make on special occasions.

While at Sugar Cube Corner, Pepper noticed some new fillies and colts everywhere. They were all very friendly and Pepper couldn't help but talk to a few. One in particular, a pale purple coated unicorn with a golden mane, seemed to want to associate with Pepper.

"Hi there!" the unicorn merrily said.

"Oh hi! How are you doing?" Pepper was secretly so glad to be talking to a new pony.

"I'm great thanks for asking! I actually have noticed you a couple times throughout the spring and I was wondering if you were new in town."

"Why actually yes. I moved from Stalliongrad a couple months back and now my Papa and I live a nice life here."

"I'm happy for you! I've lived here my whole life. My mom is kind of famous around here but unfortunately I never really met my dad." The unicorn's smile turned to a melancholy frown. Pepper didn't want to talk about losing her mother in front of her new friend- she was still coping with it all.

"Well I'm sorry about that," Pepper lifted the unicorn's chin, "but I think I know just what can cheer you up!" Pepper went over and bought two orders of chocolate mousse.

"This is my favorite treat!" The unicorn had a smile from ear to ear on her face.

"Me too! I love the sweetness of it." Right then Pepper knew she had made her first friend in Ponyville; she couldn't have been happier.

"So what's your name?" the unicorn asked with a smile.

"Pepper mint, and you?"

"Dinky Do," Pepper chuckled a bit at the name. It sounded so fun and enjoyable to say.

"I think we should hang out more," Dinky said.

Pepper smiled at having a friend to be with, "I'd love to!"

End of Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Friendship is in Bloom

By the time summer had come about Dinky and Pepper had become best friends. They shared secrets, played together and laughed together; it was all Pepper could have wished for in a friend. The summer heat drove many ponies out the various lakes around Ponyville where they baked in the warm sun while also cooling off in the crisp water. Pepper and Dinky both asked their parents if they could spend the day at the lake and they both agreed to let them go. The two fillies were so excited and couldn't wait to spend the afternoon at the lake.

The two fillies met up and hopped right into the cool water and had a great time. There was nothing like this back in Stalliongrad where the temperature would rarely rise about 50 degrees. Pepper and Dinky splashed and swam and enjoyed the day and after a while got out to sit and enjoy the sun. Dinky and Pepper had shared secrets up to this point but Pepper had never told Dinky of what happened to her mother. Whenever Dinky asked where Pepper's mother was, Pepper always tried to derail the question and divert Dinky's attention from it. However Pepper knew if their friendship were to go any further, she had to reveal the horrific story of how she lost her months ago.

"Dinky."

"Yeah Pepper?"

"I have a secret I need to tell you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"My-," Pepper began to become choked up from remembering the terrible incident. "My momma is dead."

Dinky instantly flew up and sat straight up. "What?"

Tears wanted to break from Pepper's eyes but she remembered to be strong like her father had told her. "It's true. She died on the way to Ponyville. Me, my Papa and my momma were crossing a frozen lake and the ice was too thin at one point and cracked open. My momma fell into the ice and wasn't able to get out." Pepper was nearly at the breaking point of tears but she knew she had to tell someone in order for her to overcome the sadness she still had in her heart.

"Dear Celestia! I-I…" Dinky didn't know how to respond to such a tragic thing. Dinky wanted to cry it sounded so traumatic. Dinky stood back for a second and realized the only thing she could do was not with words. She leaned in and gave Pepper a hug. Pepper finally let loose and sobbed quietly while Dinky did the same. It was one of the hardest moments in Pepper's life yet she knew she had to do this to overcome it. The hug lasted for minutes while both could feel the emotions pouring out of themselves.

Finally they released and looked each other in the eyes. Both had tears rolling out of them and yet they both were happier than they could imagine. That marked the day they would be best friends forever.

"Dinky."

"Yes Pepper?"

"I hope I don't have to say good bye to you too."

Dinky pushed up a huge grin while also having tears down her cheeks, "Me too Pepper."

End of Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Scars of the Past

Summer was coming to an end and a special yet grieving event was about to take place in the town of Ponyville. Nearly every pony gathered in Ponyville and seemed to have a grim look on their faces. They knew what had happened on this fateful day many years ago.

Twilight Sparkle, the mayor of Ponyville, approached the podium in the center of the stage. She cleared her throat and solemnly gave the reason why everypony had gathered together that day.

"Citizens of Ponyville; we are gathered here today to remember and commemorate the greatest hero Ponyville has ever seen in its history. Without him the town of Ponyville may not stand as it is today."

Pepper was curious at this heroic tale; she had never heard of anypony that had done this and no pony around Ponyville ever spoke of it either.

"He came into Ponyville as a wanderer looking for an ultimate destiny yet little did he know his true destiny would end his life as well. Against all odds this young hero fought and defeated General Iron Hoof and restored peace to Equestria. It has been thirteen years since he sacrificed himself for all of us and we must never forget the deeds he had done to ensure our lives would be safe."

It all made sense to Pepper now; no pony would talk about it because it was such a grave and unfortunate tale. Most ponies in Ponyville were always joyous and never really focused on sad or depressing stories like this one.

"On behalf of Desert Heat, the hero who gave his life for us, I would like to bring Applejack up to the stage to say a couple of words."

A middle-aged orange pony trotted slowly up on the stage where she thanked Twilight for the floor.

She began, "Now ah know you've all heard the story of how Ponyville was saved and Equestria was restored back to its peaceful state so this year I would like my son, Desert Sun, to read a speech he prepared for this occasion. Ponies stomped their hooves on the ground with applause for the brave colt who would deliver a speech about his father. The colt was a dark tan color with a blonde scruffy mane yet had a surprisingly slicked tail; his eyes were just as golden as his mane and his cutie mark was of an apple tree. Pepper saw this colt and felt a feeling she had never felt before- it made her heart beat fast and she was unsure of what to do; however she was now at full attention to this new colt she had seen.

"Ah never knew my father. All ah can tell about him are things other ponies have told me. They say he was a great and brave stallion who went above everypony else just to save some ponies he didn't know all too well." The crowd was dead silent yet emotions started to pull out of all of them. "My ma always told me he was the greatest stallion she had ever met and that his heart and pure soul run in me as well. Now ah don't know about all of this but what ah do know is that ah will always strive to be a better pony and to follow in my pa's hoof steps and do whatever it takes for the safety of my family and this town."

Tears were rolling down some of the ponies' cheeks in the crowd and suddenly a roaring applause was made for Desert Sun. Desert waved a hoof at the crowd and quietly stepped off stage. Twilight then came back onto the stage.

"Thank you very much for that sentiment Desert." Pepper couldn't keep her eyes off him; he was built, had courage and was well liked throughout all of Ponyville. Twilight continued with her speech yet Pepper was making her way over to where Desert had gone off stage. She found him over by his mother. Pepper had approached other colts yet this time was different; she had a new feeling in her heart and didn't know how to deal with it. For some reason, she was very shy and was hesitant to talk to him- her breathing had shortened in length as she got closer and closer to him. Then he noticed her.

"Well hello there miss," he said with a grin.

"Uh- hi, ni-nice to meet you. I saw you read your speech, i-it was wonderful."

"Well thank you- you know ah really wish ah could've met my pa but ah guess it was never meant to be. Ah think if ah just got to see him one time I'd be satisfied but ah know this will never happen." Desert now seemed sadder and he tilted his head down. Pepper became instantly consoling for Desert and wanted to bring him back to a cheerful mood.

"I know what it's like to not have a parent there for you."

"You do?" Desert looked up again at Pepper.

"I lost my momma on our family's journey to Ponyville." Pepper had started to accept the fact her mother was dead and was trying to become comfortable with talking about the subject.

"Oh Celestia! Ah am so sorry!" Desert looked into Pepper's dark blue eyes, "Ah guess it is tougher knowing your parents and losing them than never knowing them at all."

Pepper gazed into Desert's eyes and felt instantly calmed; she was mystified at how his eyes were able to sedate her strong emotions. The two's locked eyes were broken by Applejack who called for Desert to come along and thank everypony for coming to the memorial service.

"Well ah best be getting along. Oh, ah forgot to ask yer name!"

Pepper smiled a wide grin, "It's Pepper Mint."

"Pepper Mint; what a sweet name" Desert and Pepper chuckled at the small pun.

"Well good bye Pepper Mint."

"Good bye Desert Sun." Pepper had a billion butterflies in her stomach at this moment.

End of Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Two Peas in a Pod

Pepper had rushed home right after the ceremony to tell her father what had happened and what she was feeling. Pepper's father had become a carpenter in Ponyville since he had very steady hooves from working in the factories. He quickly learned the trade and eventually became a trusted and skilled carpenter in Ponyville. He was working on a new bench for one of the parks in Ponyville when Pepper burst through the door.

"Papa! Papa! You will never guess what happened today!"

"Oh and what is it my angel?" He turned and saw she was in an exceptionally happy mood this afternoon.

"I met a colt today! His name is Desert Sun and he is so nice to me!"

Pepper's father could see what was happening with his daughter- she was growing up. He chuckled a bit and sat down and motioned for Pepper to sit on his lap.

"So what is this colt like? Is he from around here?"

"Yes he is! His mother owns Sweet Apple Acres and he does not have a father. He has a golden mane and a dark tan coat. He's an Earthpony like me too!"

Pepper's father smiled and was holding back his elation at the sight of his daughter's first crush.

"Oh well you two should spend some time together- I'm sure you would be great friends."

"But that is just it Papa; I feel odd around him. I feel like I am too shy to talk to him which is so strange because I am never shy to anypony."

Pepper's father happily sighed and stroked his daughter's mane.

"This feeling you feel; I know what it is. I felt it when I first met your mother. She was a student like me in elementary school yet back then fillies and colts had to be separated. I saw her and knew I had to tell her what I thought about her yet I never had time to. Because of this, I wrote a letter to her and slipped it in her pack. She opened and read the letter and was so embarrassed of it. I felt terrible at the sight of embarrassing the one I admired, but later that day, after school, she trotted over to me and kissed me on my right cheek. She said she was not embarrassed by the letter but was surprised that a colt as handsome as me liked her. I told her she was the cutest filly I had seen and that I would like to become her coltfriend. She agreed and we met after school each and everyday. Time went on and our hearts knew they were meant for each other. I promised I would never go a day without seeing her; that is why when I decided I would have to leave you and your mother in Ponyville, I knew I would have to break the most sacred promise I had ever made."

"Papa, you miss momma very much don't you?

Pepper's father looked straight and tried to push back tears. He never really talked about his deceased wife like Pepper had and never opened up to anypony about it.

"Yes. I would do anything to see her face again. But I know I have her with me right now." Pepper became confused at this statement.

"She is in you and also watches over you everyday. She wants the best for her daughter and would give anything to make sure you are happy in life." Pepper and her father paused and looked at each other in silence for a moment, remembering the mare they both desperately missed.

"But enough of this, I want you to go and talk more to this Desert boy you speak of!" Pepper's father was enthusiastic about letting Pepper experience the world of relationships and love because he knew it would have to come sooner or later.

"He is talking to all the ponies at the ceremony now; I wish I could go seem him though."

"Ah, do not worry. Tomorrow I am sure he will want to see you just as much as you want to see him!" Pepper smiled at the thought of meeting Desert again; the more she thought about it, the more she realized she wanted to be around him. Pepper had a normal day doing chores around her home while her father finished up his project. However her mind kept wandering off to the time she had spent with the new colt. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon as the two finished up their work around the house. The two had dinner that consisted of sweet grass and oats. Back in Stalliongrad, this meal would have been unheard of due to how much things cost there.

"Papa."

"Yes my angel?"

"I like life in Ponyville more." It was true, she had lived here for only about seven months yet she had become so in love with the sweet little town over the big and cold city. She had made many more friends here and was able to receive better opportunities as well. Pepper's father turned and looked at her for a moment. He swallowed a mouth full of oats and replied, "I do too." Pepper was glad her father liked the town as much as she did.

The two finished their dinner and went right to bed. However Pepper could not go to sleep due to her anticipation for the next day.

End of Chapter 8

Chapter 9: The Date

The crisp morning air of late summer was a nice feeling to Pepper who was normally used to much more frigid temperatures. In a way the slightly cold breeze was a reminder of her home land. However today she would be focused on her new home and the ponies in it. She was going to ask Desert Sun on a date. Because Pepper was so shy around him, she needed some help and someone who would raise her courage; Dinky was glad to aid her friend in any way possible and being a relationship problem made it more enticing.

Although Pepper was very nervous about this, Dinky was being a great friend by supporting her on the way to Sweet Apple Acres.

"You have nothing to worry about Pepper; you're so sweet and a lot of ponies around Ponyville consider you the cutest filly!" Dinky said with a reassuring grin on her face.

Pepper blushed and looked down, "Thank you Dinky but I do not think I am pretty enough for Desert."

Dinky turned to Pepper and stopped. "You have what many fillies don't have Pepper- you have a pure and beautiful heart. You have been through a lot in such a short time yet you're still so nice and caring for everypony."

Pepper felt her heart warm at this and hugged Dinky. By this time the two were at Sweet Apple Acres and the farmhouse was right in front of them.

"I know you can do this Pepper. I'm here for you."

Pepper nodded and proceeded to the door. Her stomach was turning every which way each step she took and her heart began to race. She then raised her hoof and knocked on the door; however Applejack opened the door to meet Pepper.

"Well hello there little missy; how can ah help you?" Applejack said welcoming the frightened filly.

"Oh hello Miss Applejack, I was wondering if Desert Sun was here. I needed to ask him a pretty important question."

"Oh? What kinda question?"

Pepper didn't know how to respond to this; she wanted to only ask Desert and she wouldn't know how his mother would respond to this. However she knew she had to tell the truth considering it was his mother.

"Well I uh- I kind of wanted to know if he would like to go on a date with me."

"Well of course! He'd love that; I'll bring him over and tell him as soon as he gets back from apple bucking."

Pepper's blue eyes lit up with delight at the thought of being able to spend time with the colt she liked.

"He'll probably be able to go for a couple hours this afternoon if you'd like that."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Miss Applejack!"

"No problem sugar cube."

Dinky was practically jumping for joy at the sight of her friend being able to spend the day with her crush. She felt so happy for her and she knew they would instantly have a spark between them.

"I'm so proud and happy for you!" The two hugged as soon as Pepper galloped back over to Dinky.

"Thank you Dinky; I could not have done this without your help." The two smiled at each other as they started back for Ponyville.

Hours seemed like an eternity for Pepper who was so impatient she couldn't bear to wait any longer. Dinky and Pepper had decided to get breakfast but Pepper had so many butterflies in her stomach she couldn't eat a bite.

"You should eat something Pepper." Dinky was confused as to why Pepper hadn't touched her plate.

"I just cannot get him out of my mind- sorry Dinky, you are right. I just wish he was here now."

Dinky rolled her eyes with a grin on her face; Pepper was so infatuated with Desert it was almost comical. The two talked and imagined what the afternoon would hold and for Pepper it could not come any sooner.

Finally, it was around 3pm and Pepper was making her way over to Sweet Apple Acres. She was so excited, more than she could ever remember being. Dinky had wished her good luck and went home before Pepper started going to meet Desert. However now was the moment Pepper had been waiting for; it was her first time doing anything like this and she had so many emotions in her she could hardly stand it. Pepper knocked on the door to see Applejack once more.

"Oh hello there! You must be here for Desert- I'll call him right out." Applejack left and in a moment Pepper's crush came to the door.

"Hello Pepper." Desert had a smile across his face that Pepper nearly melted over.

"Hello Desert; I'm glad you wanted to spend time with me."

"Oh of course, who wouldn't want to spend time with such a cute filly?" Pepper's heart nearly leaped out of her when she heard this. Desert was actually being flirty with her and the date had only just begun. The two trotted into Ponyville to begin what Pepper hoped would be a fantastic day.

"Would you want to go walk and lay down in the meadow?" Desert was a bit unsure as to what he should do with Pepper- this was his first time doing this sort of thing as well.

"Absolutely!" Pepper had never been more excited.

They walked over to a grassy meadow that was so calm it was nearly unworldly. The two young ponies laid on the grass and looked at each other with a hint of awkwardness; however Desert finally broke the ice by asking what Pepper was like.

"So have you ever been to other places in Equestria?"

"Well, no really. I have not had the chance. Have you?"

"Na. Ah don't really have a want to leave my hometown. The ponies here are so nice and caring towards each other ah can't imagine living anywhere else."

"Well there is a whole wide world out there you know. I was thinking maybe I would go and see it one day."

"Well maybe ah will one day but fer now I'll just stick to Sweet Apple Acres. My ma needs me there and Big Mac isn't getting any younger."

"Who is Big Mac?"

"Oh my uncle; he does a lot of apple bucking every year but he's not as strong as he used to be and he can do less and less each apple bucking season."

"Well are there any other members of your family that can help?"

"Na, just me, my ma and Big Mac. Ever since my aunt Applebloom went off a few years ago it's been a heavier workload on us three."

"I am sorry your family has had to work so hard."

"Well it can't be anything like your family had to go through."

Pepper paused and the memories of all the times her father would come home at midnight and sometimes later returned to her. "Well, it was a hard time for my family while in Stalliongrad. My father had to work many, many hours in order for us to live there. I would sometimes go to bed not seeing him and wake up and he had already left for another day of work."

"Geez that's terrible! Ah couldn't imagine not seeing my ma for days on end like that."

Pepper turned and looked Desert in his big blonde eyes- the high emotions she had begun to feel had subsided when she saw the tranquility in his eyes.

"Yes, however here in Ponyville life is so much better and he does not have to work nearly as much and I get to see him every night."

"You sure are an amazing pony Pepper mint."

Pepper immediately turned over to Desert; he seemed to have the same level of flirtation as Pepper did.

"You are the sweetest pony I have ever met Desert."

Both ponies were looking at each other straight in the eyes; they were hypnotized by each other and both felt a warm sensation in their hearts. They leaned in and locking their lips for the first time.

End of Chapter 9

Chapter 10: The Warmest Winter

Winter's grip had finally taken hold of Ponyville and with it came colder temperatures and ponies having to deal with the snow. However for Pepper and her father this was an extremely light winter compared to the harsh winters of Stalliongrad. Pepper and Desert had been spending more and more time together and had developed a secret relationship. Both believed if their classmates found out they would be the talk of the town and Pepper disliked being the center of attention; Desert didn't really mind but he felt Pepper's feelings should come before his own. Dinky, Pepper's father and Applejack were the only other ponies who knew about the two together. However with Pepper's and Desert's feelings getting stronger it was becoming harder and harder not to show their liking for each other among their peers.

Dinky was trotting to another day of school with Pepper and was asking about how she can keep it a secret from everypony.

"How can you just not do anything and not show that you like him? I know I couldn't!"

"Well I just contain my emotions because I know if I told other ponies that they would spread it in no time."

"I wish you would just tell everypony though- eventually they will know."

"I know- I just have to work up the courage to admit it to everypony."

By this time the two fillies had reached school and were about to sit in their seats. Since Desert was two grades above Pepper, the two didn't get to see each other until after school; this made Pepper drift off in thought about him sometimes and Miss Cherilee, her teacher, had to remind her to focus. Pepper looked out the window and what Dinky had said to her earlier that morning echoed in her mind. Pepper decided today would be the day.

Recess was called for the class and all the ponies got on their snow apparel and were headed out to play in the snow. Pepper was very excited yet worried about telling everypony who she had a relationship with. Dinky called over a couple ponies and said Pepper had something to say that was important. The ponies gathered around and Pepper's heart started to beat fast from anxiety.

"So what do you have to say?" one of the ponies asked.

"Well I-uh ummm… I'm dating Desert Sun." Pepper cringed at what would happen next.

All the ponies around Pepper and Dinky gasped and started talking quickly. Some rushed over to their friends and told the juicy news.

"Oh what have I done Dinky? No pony will ever leave me alone now." Pepper was so worried about what she had just told everypony.

"You'll be fine Pepper. They just are excited about you having a colt friend."

"I hope you are right."

The days following this announcement Pepper and Desert were the talk of all the fillies and colts of Ponyville and many have mixed feelings about this. Some felt as though Pepper and Desert were such a cute couple and wished them the best while others were jealous of them. Eventually the colts and fillies of Ponyville became used to seeing these two together and didn't think much of it anymore. With the winter of Ponyville came the cold and snow yet Pepper's heart had never felt warmer. Each day she rose with a high sense of vigor since she would get to see her special coltfriend and this in turn made her outlook on life even more optimistic. Desert would meet Pepper before school started and give her a kiss to hold her over until the end of the day when they would meet once again; Pepper had gotten used to this and for her life was absolutely spectacular.

It was a crisp winter morning and being the weekend Desert and Pepper would spend the day together. The two made their way through the market and Desert surprised Pepper by buying her a snowberry plant. Snowberries reminded Pepper of Stalliongrad since they usually grew in patches outside of the city. Their crimson glow was beautiful and even though it was a small gesture it truly meant a lot to her. Pepper gave Desert a peck on the cheek which then made him blush uncontrollably.

"Pepper ah really think yer an amazing filly and ah am lucky to have found you."

Pepper blushed at this and smiled at this compliment. "You are too sweet to me Desert." Desert shook his head and smiled, "Ah could never be too sweet to you Pepper." Pepper leaned in and the two kissed with great passion. They were bonded as one and both could feel this. Pepper's heart warmed every time she saw Desert and she felt more emotionally attached to him as the weeks passed.

End of Chapter 10

Chapter 11: The Coldest Heart

It was now spring once again and love was in the air; Hearts and Hooves Day was coming soon and all attention was pointed towards the cutest couple in Ponyville. Pepper had become accustomed to the amount of publicity from her relationship but never got a big head from it all. Pepper, Desert and Dinky were all walking home from school one day when Dinky raised the question on every other filly and colt in school, "So what are you doing for Pepper for Hearts and Hooves Day Desert?"

Desert blushed and turned his head the other direction. "Come on tell me!" Dinky was eager to tell everypony else at school.

"Sorry Dinky but that's a secret until the big day."

"Well Dinky I think we are going to spend some time alone," Pepper said.

"Oh. Okay I guess." Dinky's ears turned down from their perked position.

"Well we'll see you later Dinky," Desert said as he turned over to his fillyfriend.

"Okay, bye." Dinky said.

As the two walked away Dinky felt an intense amount of jealousy towards Pepper. Dinky had never told Pepper but she had always had a crush towards Desert yet ever since Pepper arrived in Ponyville, Desert and Dinky had become more and more distant since he spent all of his free time with Pepper. Dinky's friendship with Pepper kept her from wanting to breaking up the pair but this was the final straw. Every day the two would blow Dinky off making up an excuse as to why they all couldn't spend time together. Instead Pepper and Desert would meet up and spend time by themselves. Dinky's heart sank with the realization that she'll probably never get to be with her long time crush; this sadness soon turned to anger towards her former dear friend Pepper.

Dinky was in her room thinking about what to do, "I've had enough of seeing her being with Desert. I deserve him more than she does and I have known him longer!"

She was feeling such anger the most evil of thoughts came to her mind- she was going to break them up.

It was finally Hearts and Hooves Day and almost everypony had a very special somepony. Dinky was one of the unfortunate few that lacked this. She felt so alone and this only made her want to commit her devious act even more. Since Pepper and Desert were in different grades, a messenger was needed to deliver Pepper's present from Desert. Everypony was opening their cards and were all surprised and happy about who liked them. Dinky got one card from Pepper but this was obviously just a friendly card. Suddenly a pony trotted into the room with a big bag.

"Message for Pepper Mint!" the messenger pony said with a smile.

All the attention of the class turned towards Pepper who smiled at the warm compassion Desert gave to her. She unloaded the bag to find multiple presents- from apple pies to sapphires, there seemed to be everything a filly could want there. Pepper was so elated at this immensely kind gesture she almost started to cry. All of the other fillies were congratulating her and were saying how lucky she was to have such a great coltfriend. Dinky could hardly put up a smile to Pepper due to the way Dinky felt so much anger towards Pepper at the moment.

"Oh I am so happy! He is much too sweet to me!" Pepper was so elated at all the wonderful things she had received. "Dinky can you believe this?"

"Yeah I can't believe how much he likes you." Dinky was enraged on the inside.

The day continued with much celebration and love for one another however Dinky was so angry she wanted to break the couple up right after school. Pepper and Desert met up and left Dinky as par usual and so Dinky went out into the Everfree Forest to gather the supplies she needed to concoct the loveless potion. Dinky was tickled pink at the evil deed she was committing; once she had gathered all the supplies, she rushed home and began creating the elixir of Desert and Pepper's demise.

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on Pepper's face when Desert tells her he hates her!" Dinky truly had lost her pureness of heart and had no regrets for this.

The next day Pepper and Desert were strolling through town and were about to go and grab something for lunch. Dinky was following them out of sight waiting for the moment to slip the potion into Desert's drink. The two were conversing for a bit and Dinky was growing impatient; Dinky finally decided to casually walk up and meet them and slip it into his drink.

"Hey you two!" Dinky trotted up to the couple.

"Oh hello Dinky, how are you?" Pepper smiled at her 'good friend.'

"I'm fine, just thought I'd stop and say hi to you both." Dinky turned around on the table and started pouring the potion into one of the drinks.

"Well it was sure nice seeing you, hope you have a good rest of the day." Desert said and smiled.

"Thanks, you too." She left the couple with a sinister grin on her face.

"I feel bad about Dinky…" Pepper let out a sad sigh.

"Ah know; ah feel bad for interrupting yer friendship." Desert was upset about it too.

"Oh no it is fine, really, I will just make sure to make more time for her from now on- I hope you do not mind."

"Oh no that's fine sweet pea."

They both took a sip of their drinks. Pepper started coughing and puckered her lips.

"Are you alright Pepper?"

"I… I…"her blue eyes turned to a blood red, "I hate you Desert!"

End of Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Love and Deceit

"Wha-what?" Desert was confused.

"You heard me! I never want to see your face as long as I live!" Pepper was enraged at even the sight of the colt in front of her.

"Pepper, what are you talking about- ah didn't do a thing."

Pepper turned and galloped away from Desert as fast as she could. Desert sat back down and tears started coming to his eyes; he had never upset Pepper and now she was infuriated with him for some strange reason. He liked her so much and now she couldn't bear the sight of him. Desert paid for the meal and galloped towards Pepper's home.

He knocked his hoof on the door and Pepper's father answered.

"Mr. Mint may ah please speak to Pepper? I don't know what's wrong with her and for some reason she hates me!"

"Well she has not been here but you can look at Dinky's house."

"Thank you Mr. Mint."

Desert started scrambling for Dinky's house where he knocked on the front door as well. Pepper opened up a window and yelled, "GO AWAY!"

"Pepper, what did ah do? Ah can't stand not knowing what ah did to make you so mad."

"Just leave! I never want to see you again!"

Desert felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks and slowly trotted away from the filly he thought he loved.

The following days were plagued with gossip as to the reason why Pepper broke up with Desert. Since Pepper wouldn't tell the reason, rumors were the only way to get an answer. Some said Pepper and Desert were just over each other, however some were much worse. One even told Desert beat Pepper. Life had become terrible for Desert- between the rumors and losing Pepper he felt no purpose in life. He was completely depressed and most of his friends had abandoned him from the rumors.

Dinky was elated to see Pepper and Desert through yet she felt a bit of guilt seeing Desert so hurt; she did after like him very much. Dinky decided this would be the perfect opportunity to swoop in and take Desert.

The two met after school and Dinky approached Desert. "Hey Desert, sorry about Pepper and all."

"Oh, thanks." Emotion had been completely drained from Desert.

"So would you want to spend some time together and maybe talk?" Dinky grinned hoping he would accept.

Desert sighed, "sure, whatever."

"Well we could go and talk at Sugar Cube Corner!" Dinky was positively ecstatic.

"Okay, let's go I guess."

The two trotted and started talking and slowly Dinky worked to undo the harsh emotions Desert felt. By the end of the day, Desert was almost back to his normal, happy self.

"Ah had a good time today Dinky, you sure know how to cheer this colt up!"

"Oh it's nothing, really, just trying to help a close friend." She winked at the end of the sentence.

Desert blushed but tried to hide it.

"Well ah guess I'll see you later Dinky."

"Well how about tomorrow?"

Desert thought for a second "yea, ah will." He smiled and the two headed off.

A couple days had passed and Dinky and Desert had grown very close. They both laughed and had fun together and Dinky was very helpful at relieving Desert's sadness from the loss of Pepper.

Pepper now refused to be friends with Dinky since she spent time with Desert and had made new friends with other fillies and colts. However on the 14th day after the fateful potion was given to Pepper, it finally wore off. Pepper had awakened in the morning to a headache and a vague memory of the past couple of days. She was not very sure of what had happened and needed help to jog her memory.

"Papa, what has been going on these past days? For some reason I have no memory of what has happened."

"Oh I see your eyes have returned back to their beautiful blue! I thought they might have changed since you are getting older. The past couple of days for you have been strange. You have not talked to me much and your old coltfriend seems to be having a close relationship with your old friend Dinky. I do not know why you ended your relationship with Desert; he seemed like a strong and honest colt."

Pepper was in utter shock. Had she truly broken up with the colt she had fallen in love with? It couldn't be true; at least she didn't want it to be.

"Papa I must go and find out what has happened!"

"What do you mean my angel?"

"I think Dinky gave me a potion to hate Desert and now she wants to date him!"

"How dare she do this to my own daughter! I shall go with you and confront her mother immediately!"

The two made their way to Dinky's home and knocked on the door. Ditsy answered the door. "Oh hello Pepper and Mr. Mint. What can I do you for?"

"I believe your daughter had slipped a loveless potion to Pepper and caused her to break up with Desert so she could date him."

"Oh dear! That would explain why she needed to go to the Everfree Forest."

"Mrs. Whooves, do you know where she is?" Pepper was becoming very emotional at this point.

"Yes, she should be in her room, we can all go up."

The three walked upstairs and found her and Desert about to kiss.

"Desert!" Tears began streaming out of Pepper's eyes.

"You slipped my daughter a loveless potion and now look at her! How could you do this?" Pepper's father was becoming more irate by the second.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Dinky began to feel the walls of truth enclosing on her.

"Don't lie about this. We all know what happened." Ditsy had become angry at her daughter as well.

"You… you did that to Pepper?" Desert shoved Dinky away and trotted over to Pepper who hugged him tightly.

"I can explain! I wanted him so badly and you both looked so happy and I just wanted what you had Pepper!" Dinky had begun to cry.

"You are the worst friend and I never want to talk to you again! No reason gives you the right to want to do that to us!" Pepper had turned from sad to furious and it was pointed directly at Dinky.

"I… I" Dinky was frantic now and didn't know what to say.

"No. You should say nothing more. We are through and I hope you never experience a true relationship like Desert and I have." Pepper turned and nuzzled Desert and remembered how warm and caring his embrace was.

"You should be ashamed of yourself young lady! I am very disappointed in you and you can forget about anything fun in your life for a very long time!" Ditsy was so ashamed her daughter had caused all this and wanted to provide adequate punishment.

"Thank you for helping Mrs. Whooves." Pepper's father was glad to see justice for the wrong doing of Dinky.

"I never want to leave your side Desert and I hope you can forgive me for all the terrible things I said."

"That wasn't you Pepper- it was Dinky's evil plan. Ah love you Pepper and ah never want to leave you either."

The two kissed the most passionate kiss of their lives while tears rolled down each other's cheeks. They both knew this was the pony that they lived for.

The End


End file.
